


Happy family [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I REGRET NOTHING! xD ps it's pretty small , but.... pps one of the idea I've got after I saw last episode xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy family [vid]




End file.
